Don't you wish you were a freak like me
by It'sFun2BCrazy
Summary: And that's how the day ended. Diana and Caine did it, Brianna puked at the speed of light, and Zil remained passed out tied to a chair until someone noticed he was missing and set him loose.Just another day in paridise. One-Shot, Song Fic? Sort of.  CrAzY


**Hello, my friends! As all my beloved fans know, I am Crazy. No! No! Not that way! I just mean that my name is Crazy! No! Not that way either! My name is It'sFun2BCrazy! And my niki-name is Crazy. literally the word crazy! Oh, forget it! If you people cannot figure out the simplest of, . . . . . whatever this is, than yoiu do not deserve to read my story's! WAIT! NO! I DIDN'T MEAN IT! I'M SORRY! COME BACK! Oh, what? You, . . . .never left? WELL WHY DID NOBODY TELL ME! It's okay, I love you all anyway. This is my first FAYZ-FANFIC I have multiple random Percy Jackson one's that you should all read and review. Or, as the "Hip" people of today say, R. and. R. I don't understand that really. It sounds like the answer to one of those lame jokes.**

Lame Joker- What were the pirates 2 favorite letters?

**Me- Arrrrggh and Arrrrggh!**

_Bum-bum-dun_

_**Cue nobody laughing. Not even the crickets.**_

**Well, you see my point. I will get on with my story. Which by the way, I do not own. YET!**

* * *

><p>Here we have Zil: One pshycomaniac without powers and a decent girlfriend. Just you're average Joe-In-The-FAYZ. If, that is, there is a Joe in the FAYZ. That's, . . . . average?<p>

Moving on. Zil was walking back to his apartment from one of his meetings with "The Human Crew" All alone. Now, Zil didn't know that crazy human leaders should never NEVER cross the street alone. His mother failed to mention that before she poofed.

But, alas, Zil was. And he stepped in bubblegum! Oh, no! Poor Zil. Why, those were even new shoes! Unfortunately, it seemed he would have to leave them here, because he couldn't move his foot.

* * *

><p>Brianna didn't think this was unfortunate. She thought this was an incredible stroke of luck. It certainly made her job a lot easier.<p>

And here Brianna goes now. Running across the street, grabbing Zil up, and running all the way to the old abandoned theater. Where Sam, Astrid, Taylor, Dekka, Caine, Diana, Orc, and a few other freaks stood.

Astrid was holding some rope, and Taylor was holding duct tape. They both tossed the contents of their hands to Brianna, and quick as lightning, Zil was tied to a front row seat with duct tape over his mouth.

Now, we can turn our attention to what the others freaks were holding. I have conveniently made you a chart.

* * *

><p>Freaks Name<strong> -Object holding<strong>

* * *

><p>Sam-<strong>Microphone<strong>

Astrid-**Microphone**

Diana**-Microphone**

Caine**-Microphone**

Taylor**-Keyboard**

Dekka**-Base**

Orc -**Drums**

Brianna**-Electric Guitar**

Lana-**Guitar**

Drake-**MICROPHONE**

**_~Be afraid, be very afraid._  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Well, for someone in the FAYZ, this is actually not to weird. However, that was before they started singing.<p>

Sam walked up to the front of the stage.

"YOU READY FOR THIS?" He cried. Music started playing on loud speakers in the corner. Zil recognized the tune, but couldn't place it.

Then Sam started singing.

_Oh, Zil,_

_I know you envy me_  
><em>I know you do<em>  
><em>That's why whenever I come around you cuss me out<em>  
><em>And I know you want it<em>  
><em>It's easy to see<em>  
><em>And in the back of your mind <em>  
><em>I know you want to be like me<em>

Sam stepped back and let Brianna come forward for a super fast guitar solo.

Then, to Zil's horror, he started singing again.

_Dont cha wish your hands shot out light like mine_  
><em>Dont cha wish you were a freak like me <em>  
><em>Dont cha, dont cha <em>  
><em>Dont cha wish you have awesome powers like me<em>  
><em>Dont cha wish you were a hero like me <em>  
><em>Dont cha, dont cha <em>

Now Astrid and Diana came forward_.  
><em>

_Fight the darkness_  
><em>don't Leave it alone<em>  
><em>Cause if it aint evil<em>  
><em>It just aint enough poof out of the FAYZ<em>  
><em>Let's keep it simple<em>  
><em>You have to blow up<em>  
><em>See, I dont care <em>  
><em>But I know he won't give up this easy <em>

Apparently that was all they got, because they backed up and let Caine take the stage._  
><em>

_Dont cha wish your hands could move stuff like mine_  
><em>Dont cha wish that you were a freak like me <em>  
><em>Dont cha, dont cha, Zil<em>  
><em>Dont cha wish you had powers like me<em>  
><em>Dont cha wish you were a king like me<em>  
><em>Dont cha, dont cha <em>

He did that thing with the microphone where you drop it and use your foot to push it back up and catch it._  
><em>

_I know I'm on your mind _  
><em>I know we'll have a good fight<em>  
><em>I'm your king<em>  
><em>I'm telepathic<em>  
><em>And I'm starving<em>  
><em>I aint lying <em>  
><em>Look at me, you aint a freak<em>

Now another came forward. Zil was lucky, he had never seen him before_._ But he did recognize him from the countless reports of what he'd done. And of course, it helped that one of his hands was a whip. Although in all the reports, Zil had never heard of him singing, . . . . . But he was now, and it was terrifying. _  
><em>

_See, you know I love pain_  
><em>you don't understand <em>  
><em>But you're probably just as crazy as me <em>  
><em>If you had my arm<em>  
><em>Maybe next FAYZ<em>  
><em>Possibly<em>  
><em>Until then, Oh friend you're pain is good enough for me<em>

Zil's eyes bulged, he tried to scoot the theater chair back, but it was bolted to the floor. Of all the things he had seen in the FAYZ, this was thee most terrifying._  
><em>

_Dont cha wish your hand was a whip like mine _  
><em>Dont cha wish could enjoy pain like me<em>  
><em>Dont cha, dont cha <em>  
><em>Dont cha wish you could survive death like me<em>  
><em>Dont cha wish you were a sadist like me<em>  
><em>Dont cha, dont cha <em>

Drake whipped his arm in Zil's face. Close enough for him to hear the supersonic crack and feel the wind come off it. He passed out on the spot.

"Well, that was fun." Drake said.

"HECK YEAH IT WAS!" Brianna yelled.

Astrid looked confused. "Not that I didn't _love_ that, but whose idea was that anyway?"

Now everyone looked confused.

"You think the darkness possessed us all and made us do it?" Lana said, her eyes widening.

"Why would the darkness posses us to sing variations on, "Don't Cha Wish Your Girlfriend Was Hot Like Me?" to Zil?" Diana said.

Now Sam joined in. "Well, we haven't figured out the darkness's motive yet, so maybe this was it?"

"Not that I"m always practical or anything, " Brianna said. "But why would an evil force rise just to make us sing "Don't you wish you were a freak like me?" I mean, it seems to me, like if an evil force were to rise it would at least do it to take over the world or something."

"I get you point. " Dekka said. "It would at least, like, get some doughnuts or something."

Erie Silence Here.

"You miss doughnuts don't you?" Taylor said finally.

"Yeah, . . . ." Dekka said sheepishly.

"THAT'S IT!" Caine called out. He wanted to hear "Don't Cha Wish Your Girlfriend Was Hot Like Me" and the only way he could hear it was to make us think that we were doing it to insult Zil! Or, you know, boredom.

"If he wanted to hear it couldn't he just have, like, bought the CD? Or, got it on his iPod or something?" Taylor said.

"Well, I guess he would do that except for the lack of Radio Shacks and iTunes stores in evil abandoned caves." Astrid said.

"Well, yeah, but, . . ."

"I think my evil twin brother was onto something." Sam said. "Boredom. We get very bored here, you have to admit."

"Maybe _you_ do but me and Diana, . . . ." Caine started to say. Luckily, even Orc knew that something was wrong with that sentence.

"Yeah, Boredom." Orc said.

"Or maybe we did just do it to insult Zil." Brianna said. "I mean, we all hate him, and maybe like, our subconscious minds came up with this or something."

"Have you been watching Inception again, Brianna?" Lana asked.

"Or maybe this IS one of our subconscious minds! Thats It! THIS IS A DREAM!" Brianna continued.

"Wait, what? Oh, . . .maybe a little, . . . ." She said. "You get bored okay!" She yelled.

Astrid clapped her hands once, to get everyones attention.

"WELL." She said. "It's been a long day, and why don't we all get back to whatever we were doing before we go here?"

Caine shrugged. "Okay." Then he grabbed Diana and they began kissing passionatly.

"NOT HERE! NOT HERE!" Astrid cried, blocking her eyes.

They stopped. "Awww,. . . ." Diana mumbled.

Astrid took a deep breath. "Go back to what you were doing, WHEREVER YOU WERE DOING IT."

"Ohhhhh, okay. We'll go back to doing it all right." Diana said. And she and Caine walked out.

Brianna puked on one of the loud speakers.

"I"m with you there, " Sam said.

And that's how the day ended. Diana and Caine did it, Brianna puked at the speed of light, and Zil remained passed out tied to a chair until someone noticed he was missing and set him loose.

Just another day in paridise.

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? heck yeah you did! It would help it if you told me. You know theres a way you can do that. You click on a button and type multiple words. Oh, yes. I forgot, I don't own anything. WAHHHHHH!<strong>

**~CrAzY  
><strong>


End file.
